Cidade da Lua
by Giulia Cavalcanti
Summary: Na iminência de uma guerra civil, a única esperança para a Cidade da Lua são os Encantados, jovens com incríveis poderes mágicos. Lily acreditava que não poderia haver destino pior do que estar fadada e enfrentar o temido Voldemort, até ser nomeada tutora do odioso James Potter, o novo e polêmico aluno da Academia Hogwarts.


**Prólogo**

**Além do Horizonte**

O pôr do sol parecia diferente do lado de fora. Desbotado. Sem graça. Quase como se soubesse que as pessoas por ali não mereciam seu brilho e sua luz.

Ou talvez ele estivesse desbotado e sem graça.

Sim, isso faria mais sentido.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto em busca de alguma mudança em suas feições. Diziam as lendas que o ar ao redor da Cidade da Lua possuía propriedades mágicas capaz de transformar humanos em monstros. No entanto, suas mãos trêmulas não captaram nenhuma estranheza ao contornar seus traços. Ele já esperava por isso. Não achava que o ar poderia transformá-lo em um monstro. Isso já havia ocorrido há anos atrás.

- Está na hora, majestade. – ele não ouviu o outro se aproximar até que estivesse de pé a sua frente.

Já havia solicitado que não o chamasse assim. Ali, na imensidão da floresta, usando roupas sujas e gastas, um título de nobreza soava como deboche. Mas o homem que assim o chamava havia perdido a sanidade há vários ciclos lunares atrás. Uma vez havia sido um servo e servir era tudo que conhecia.

- Explique-se, meu caro. – solicitou ao servo.

Sua voz parecia rude, rouca pelo pouco uso.

- Eles chegaram. – revelou o homenzinho de forma animada – Finalmente vieram nos buscar!

Arregalou os olhos.

O barulho de passos chegou aos seus ouvidos. Era tarde demais, estavam muito perto. Seu corpo armou-se para a batalha e suas pernas se prepararam para a fuga. Mas não correria.

Lutaria como o homem que uma vez fora.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Príncipe Encantado**

O sol descia pelo céu de forma preguiçosa. O vento despenteava seu cabelo, mas ela deixara de se preocupar com a aparência há duas cervejas atrás. Adorava o brilho alaranjado que as torres de Nova Orlã irradiavam ao pôr-do-sol, amava a felicidade embriagada que percorria suas veias e a ligeira dormência nos dedos que, pensando com bom senso, indicavam que era melhor que aquela fosse sua última bebida.

Simplesmente odiava esse bom senso.

- Vamos perder o toque de recolher. – comentou ao voltar para dentro da estalagem onde seus amigos riam e gritavam uns com os outros.

- É nosso último ano, Lily! Relaxe e viva um pouco! – Sirius a segurou pelos ombros fazendo um gesto amplo com a mão como se me indicasse as maravilhas que a aguardavam caso relaxasse. Como estavam na Taverna do Ode, o efeito do gesto foi prejudicado pelo cheiro de gordura que impregnava o ambiente e pelos Ogres bêbados que discutiam a respeito de uma partida de Shaatum. Nada impressionante.

– Só mais uma bebida, certo? – disse ele, ao notar que seu discurso não causaria impacto – Ainda temos tempo de voltar para a Academia antes do sinal. - argumentou antes de redirecionar sua atenção à atendente da taverna – Perla, mais uma rodada! – gritou.

A jovem de cabelos negros soltou um suspiro cansado ao ouvir seu nome e começou a encher as canecas, resignada. Depois de dispô-las na bandeja de metal, aproximou-se com receio. Os serviu de forma rápida, eficiente, e soltou um suspiro audível de alívio quando entregou a Lily sua bebida, a última da bandeja.

No entanto, quando começou a se afastar da mesa, uma lufada de vento percorreu o interior do bar – ainda que todas as portas e janelas estivessem fechadas – até alcançá-la, fazendo com que sua saia se erguesse alguns centímetros. O suficiente para fazê-la corar de ódio e olhar para os jovens de forma ameaçadora.

- Vocês, crias da Corte, não deveriam ser tolerados aqui. – resmungou Perla, indo para a segurança do seu balcão.

Lily olhou para Sirius com repreensão.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, com falsa inocência – Pelo menos dessa vez não fomos chamados de filhos do mal. Eu diria que é uma evolução.

- Você sabe que é esse tipo de comportamento que faz com que todos nos odeiem. – Lily comentou, com a expressão fechada.

- Eles não odeiam a gente. – Lupin retrucou, surpreendentemente sóbrio enquanto tomava o que deveria ser sua sétima cerveja – Eles nos temem. Mas todos sabem que quando Voldemort tentar atacar, nos somos a única esperança. – completou sem se dar ao trabalho de moderar o tom de voz. Não importava que todos os ouvissem, aquela era a realidade.

Quando. Não era mais apenas uma possibilidade. Era questão de tempo.

O clima pesou após o comentário e o cheiro rançoso da taverna se tornou mais difícil de suportar. Sentindo-se momentaneamente sufocada, Lily deu a noite por encerrada.

- Estou voltando para a Academia. – comunicou a todos, a voz saindo fraca – Meu currículo não vai aguentar um demérito por ultrapassar o sinal.

Não deu tempo para que nenhum deles a seguisse. Andou decididamente, suas sapatilhas estalando sobre o chão de pedra. A luz pálida da lua fazia com que o branco das construções refletisse o brilho prateado.

A Cidade da Lua brilhava a noite.

Uma larga ponte de madeira separava a Academia do resto da Cidade. Mas aquela distância não parecia o suficiente para os cidadãos. Há algumas luas, em uma época de paz, o povo havia tentado destruir a ponte com martelos e machados. Isso havia sido um pouco depois de fracassarem na tentativa de incendiá-la. A magia por ali era forte demais para permitir que a ponte viesse abaixo. Mas era justamente por isso que o povo continuava tentando. Temiam a magia que vivia do outro lado daquela ponte.

E então surgiu Voldemort e a iminência de uma guerra civil. Agora a magia se apresentava como a esperança do povo. Isso até o momento em que não precisassem mais dela, até que não precisassem mais das "crias da Corte". Aí as tentativas de incêndio retornariam.

Pensar em Voldemort fazia com que o estômago de Lily embrulhasse e sua cabeça fosse tomada pela tonteira. Naquele instante, as cervejas não pareciam mais uma ideia tão agradável. Segurando-se na ponte, a jovem abaixou a testa contra o metal frio, sentindo um leve arrepio de alívio.

- Encantados não deveriam andar em bandos? – uma voz grossa surgiu em sua lateral, fazendo com que Lily se sobressaltasse.

A raiva fez com que o sangue corresse mais rápido em suas veias.

- Costumamos caçar sozinhos. – a voz saiu como um rosnado, mas sua postura pretensamente ameaçadora se desfez assim que virou-se e encarou o indivíduo dono daquela declaração tão ultrajante.

Ele não parecia amedrontado como o povo da Cidade costumava ficar diante de um Encantando como ela. Quero dizer, o jovem ergueu as mãos em defensiva e deu dois passos pra trás diante da ira de Lily, mas não parecia disposto a sair correndo, temendo ser transformado em um sapo ou algo assim.

O que a desarmou, porém, foram suas vestimentas. Seda, couro e botões de ouro.

Ela estava diante de um representante da Corte e acabara de ser terrivelmente insolente.

- Me desculpe senhorita, não foi minha intenção ofendê-la. – disse o nobre, mas um sorriso malicioso desmentia suas palavras gentis.

- É claro que não. – concordou ela, um sorriso irônico lhe tomando o rosto – Posso ajudá-lo em algo? – ofereceu por cortesia, temendo que ele aceitasse.

O olhar do nobre perscrutou o rosto de Lily e desceu por seu corpo sem pudor algum. Apenas loucos ou nobres teriam a ousadia de olhar assim para um Encantado. Ou nobres loucos, como começava a parecer o caso do jovem.

- James! – outro homem, tão bem vestido quanto aquele que permanecia de pé a sua frente, se aproximou correndo – Não faça isso, é loucura!

O sangue sumiu do rosto de Lily ao perceber quem era o nobre mal educado que a encarava com malícia.

- James? – perguntou ela, temerosa – James, como o Príncipe James?!

O garoto moreno sorriu diante de sua expressão confusa, parecia se divertir com o pavor estampado em seu rosto.

- Ao seu dispor, mademoiselle. – o príncipe se inclinou em uma mesura, depois voltou a sua postura ereta e sisuda antes de declarar – E aprecio sua oferta de ajuda. Acredito que pode começar me informando como faço para me matricular na Academia.

Um príncipe Encantado?

Impossível não rir diante da ideia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A: Será demais desejar que ainda exista alguém por aqui disposto a acompanhar as loucuras que saem da minha mente em forma de palavras? **

**Caso você tenha conseguido chegar até aqui - parabéns! - deve ter notado que está fic se passa em um universo alternativo. Diferente do que fiz com Colado em Você, desta vez peguei emprestado os lindos personagens da titia J.K. e os inseri em um mundo de minha autoria. Espero que eles me perdoem por isso. **

**Se você estiver disposto a viajar comigo nessa estranha jornada por Nova Orlã, aperte o cinto e comente o que achou deste início! Caso contrário, bem, entenderei pelo seu silêncio.**

**É tão bom estar de volta, estava com saudades daqui!**

**Mil beijos,**

**Uma pseudo-autora um tanto enferrujada.**


End file.
